


Eraser's Advice

by Kais_mom1



Category: bakushima - Fandom, kiribaku - Fandom, mha
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Insecure Bakugou Katsuki, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Pining Bakugou Katsuki, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kais_mom1/pseuds/Kais_mom1
Summary: Bakugou asking for help? Unheard of...right?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, bakushima - Relationship, kiribaku - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151





	Eraser's Advice

Eraser’s Advice 

(Aizawa’s POV)   
It was the last class of the day, and I had begun to clear my desk after I had dismissed the class when I felt a presence in the room. I looked up from my rummaging to see Bakugou still seated at his desk, tentatively staring at me.   
“Did you miss the part where I dismissed everyone, Bakugou?” I asked dryly.   
He stared at me for a moment before speaking.   
“No, I heard you.”   
I was about ready to give him a snarky response about getting the ‘f’ out of my room so I could leave, but I stopped short. Something wasn’t right; I had never seen Bakugou act this way before.   
His head was lowered, avoiding eye contact, and his voice was quiet, almost shaky. I decided on a different approach.   
I quietly pulled a chair up to his desk and sat, crossing one leg over my other knee and rested my hands on my legs, an open, friendly position. (try and tell me I didn’t learn any social skills from dealing with kids.) “What is it?” I asked calmly.   
I knew that phrasing was very important when talking to Bakugou; one wrong question that insinuated weakness on his part, and the boy would combust.   
He looked over at me cautiously, and then averted his gaze as he spoke.   
“Sensei...have you ever had...feelings for someone...?”   
His eyes watched me as I thought.   
“That’s a fairly vague question, but I understand what you’re asking. And yes, I have.” I raised an eyebrow at him, an indication to explain himself. Instead, he asked another question.   
“Did the other person know how you felt?” his eyes growing hopeful.   
“Yes, they knew.”   
“So did you get to be with them?” the boy asked.   
“For a while, yes, but they are no longer here.”   
“Oh,” Bakugou said quietly. “I’m- I’m sorry.”   
“It’s life son, nothing we can do about it. But I sense there’s a reason for all these questions, and as intriguing as it is, I highly doubt it had to do with my love life- want to tell me about it?”   
Bakugou scowled down at his desk before taking in a deep breath. I waited; no point in pushing him.   
“I-I think I have feelings for s-someone,” he managed to choke out.   
“Is that a bad thing?” I asked.   
“Well-no, I mean maybe...I just, ugh, I don’t know what to do about it! I’m not supposed to be worried about things like this! I’m going to become the number one hero! I shouldn’t even care! But, I do, and ugh!! I’m no good at this stuff!” he hissed.   
I sat quietly, waiting for the question I knew he wanted to ask most.   
“...What do I do...?”   
I stayed quiet a moment or two, thoughtful.   
“First, forget about the whole ‘Number 1 Hero’ thing in regards to this- there are many ways to be a great pro hero without having to sacrifice other aspects of life that are vital to happiness, such as a family. Yes it is a juggling act, but there are plenty of pros who can do it all, and I’m sure you could easily be one of them. So don’t let that stop you. Got it?”   
The boy seemed a tad embarrassed, but nodded at me with conviction.   
“And second, I’m assuming you haven’t told him yet?” I questioned.   
His eyes grew wide and his face blushed a brilliant red. He opened his mouth to protest, but I held up a hand to calm him.   
“Bakugou, I’m your homeroom teacher; I see you more than anyone else in this school. I know who you’re referring to. And don’t worry, your secret’s been safe with me for months.”   
“MONTHS?!? What the hell are you talking about you sleep deprived nut-case!” he gaped.   
“Language. And I noticed a change in you all the way back at the Sports Festival.”   
His blush grew.   
“Do you think anyone else noticed?” his voice trembling.   
“Probably not. Most of your classmates try to avoid drawn out contact with you, so I’m sure you’re fine.”   
His breathing slowed and he relaxed a bit.   
“So what am I supposed to do?”   
“Well, do you want him to know?” I countered.   
His blush returned, and he was flustered. “I- Maybe...do you think I should?”   
“Let me ask you this- what reason would keep you from telling him?”   
“I-I don’t want to lose him,” he said weakly.   
Man, this kid’s got it bad, I thought. I never thought I would see a weak side to Bakugou.   
“Well, my advice would be to tell him,” I said gently. “And I doubt that you would lose him.”   
“How can you be so sure?” he countered, a weak attempt at a glare in his eyes.   
“I don’t think you realize how strong your bond is, Bakugou,” I said. “You two are constantly together, you’re always partners in class, and he came to you when the rest of the class backed down.”   
I didn’t need to explain that I was referring to his capture at the villain’s hand; the glint in his eyes told me he knew.   
“The reason I can be so sure is the same reason I knew about your ‘partner preferences’,” I said with air quotes. “I know you, all of you students, and I know things about you that you haven’t realized for yourselves yet.”   
He was staring at me expectantly, clinging to my every word. I sighed.   
“Bakugou, I’m sure you won’t lose him because he wants you just as much as you want him.”   
His eyes widened again, this time covering his mouth to stifle his excitement. I grinned slightly.   
“My last bit of advice to you: Be yourself. He admires the hell out of you for being exactly who you are, explosive temper and all.”   
He scowled a bit, and I chuckled. “Exactly, just like that; That’s what he loves. So no more moping, timid Bakugou. Go be the man he’s looking for,” I finished, standing and bringing my chair back to my desk.   
When I looked at him again, he sat up straight, head lifted high as he stood, glaring at me with fire in his eyes.   
“Yeah, yeah whatever,” he growled. I smirked and went back to my desk full of papers. He paused at the door, causing me to look up. He stared at me over his shoulder. Softly, he said,   
“Thank you, sensei,” and left.   
I smiled to myself the next day as I watched the two boys walk into class, hand in hand. Kirishima was grinning from ear to ear. Bakugou looked to me and gave me a single nod before walking to his desk.   
I’m a damn good teacher, I thought, before beginning my lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love Aizawa and his wisdom! I honestly had to sit and think for a bit while writing this to think of who Bakugou would go to for advice, and Aizawa seemed the best choice. Whether Bakugou wants to admit it or not, he clearly respects his teacher, and knows that Aizawa is just as blunt and honest as he is, and wouldn't accept advice from anyone else <3


End file.
